The Adventures of Jasdebi
by kichikoneko
Summary: Jasdebi was found by Cross and sent to live in the Black Order HQ. They don't seem to be Noah anymore, but can still cause all kinds of trouble! Warning: Krory/Debi, possible Allen/Jasdero
1. Chapter 1: Tag

Disclaimer: I do not own -man, this is just a work of my imagination using the characters etc. of the original story line... Thus I twisted it in a fangirl style so that it fits with my own plot.

Warning: There will be Krory/Debi in the upcoming chapter(s). Also there will be (at least) mention of Allen/Jasdero. Basically what I'm saying is there is predicted shonen ai or male/male relationships. And some spoilers, but you can hardly tell that they're there, seriously!

* * *

The adventures of Jasdebi and Krory

Act 1: Tag!

* * *

One morning Krory had just gotten himself dressed and ready for the day when across his golem an urgent message was sent

_/"Krory! Krory, report to Komui's office immediately! Repeat, report to Komui's office immediately! Hurry!"/_

Krory's eyes widened with thoughts of horrible things running through his mind... What could possibly be urgent at a peaceful time like this?

Without even stopping for breakfast Krory ran top speed to Komui's office, barging through the doors just to stop and gaze with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"H-how?" Was the only thing he could utter.

"Ah, welcome, welcome! I'm glad you could make it so quickly Krory!" Komui cooed in his typical chirpy manner. "It seems we will need your help for the time being." Komui gestured widely with his arms to his left and right, making sure Krory noted who was there beside him, in flesh-toned and black clothed, not to mention make-up ridden, glory.

Allen walked over and reached high to pat Krory on the shoulder. "It seems we're going to be taking turns playing baby-sitter." He nodded to Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee who also stood scattered around the room.

"Precisely!" Komui piped, waggling his hand as if it were a handkercheif. "They were found by Cross." A pause to let all inhabitants, save only Komui, shudder. "In a town near Korea, they were then sent to the Asian branch, of which they had a hard time mannaging all of their duties while watching these two." A pause to let all imagine the Asian branch's headcoarters in shambles and ruin. "So they were immediately transferred here, to where the well equipped could handle them. They don't seem to be harmful nontheless, and have shown no signs of being noah any longer. However they have retained every speck of their memories."

The Exorcists all stood about looking thoughtful while Komui let them comprehend the explination. The two on either side of him however stole a glance passed the glasses wearing scientist Cheif. The more mature of the two broke into an evil grin, the other nodded in understanding.

In unison and without warning the twins flipped Komui's coat over his head and pulled roughly at the man's undergarment so hard that he was lifted off of the floor and thown onto his desk askew. The twins laughed heartily, the blond ending with a pleased "Hiii~"

"Brother!" Lenalee scrambled to the front of the desk to see if her dear brother had servived the torture, after all Lenalee had seen wedgies before and none were pleasent.

Allen sidewardly glanced at Lavi which returned the gesture.

"We'll have to be extra careful with these two." Lavi deduced.

"Decide who will watch them first and get them out of here!" Komui cried out making the twins giggle maniacally again.

"The best way to solve something like this..." Allen started and made the mistake of a dramatic pause.

"IS to draw straws!" Lavi finished, stealing Allen's glory, for he knew something like poker would have been mentioned by the young brit. And poker was never a good thing.

"Straws?" Krory asked slightly taken off guard by the sudden suggestion.

"That's right, since there are five of us we will have five straws, one will be shorter than the others. The one with the shortest straw will have to look after them first!" Lavi explained, immidiately pulling out five straw-like paper objects from a pocket inside of his jacket. With one of them he ripped off a good portion of the bottom. Now holding them in his hand you couldn't tell which was which. "Yuu, you go first!"

Kanda nodded and plucked a long straw from the bunch. Then Allen chose and a long straw was produced. Lenalee also pulled a long straw. The remaining two were then thrust in Krory's direction.

"A-alright, I can do this." Krory said and then plucked a straw with his eyes shut tight.

"Haa, lucky!" Lavi sighed with releif signaling to Krory that he, had indeed, gotten the short end of the figurative stick... And without so much as breakfast to keep the morning pleasant.

"Good luck Krory!" Allen patted his back on his way out of the room. Kanda also patted his back and giving a sympathetic nod also left the room.

Lenalee smiled nervously. "It shouldn't be too long before your turn is over. I should go get Reever to help my brother."

Krory sighed with defeat. "All right, but these two are going to have to come with me to breakfast."

The twins paled, remembering the taste of Akuma blood, the blood they had tasted while in their Noah's true form, Bondomu. They had nothing else to do though, with Komui out of action, so they followed the Kyuketsuki to Jerry's kitchen, and up to the ordering window.

"What can I get for you Krory-dear?" Jerry asked waving around a wok and cooking chopsticks. The twins eyes bulged as Krory ordered his meal. "Ah, still no Akuma for you to fill your tummy up with I see." Jerry said before turning to prepare the feast.

"Hey, Kyuketsuki-hentai?" Debitto asked, suddenly the room was deathly quiet, only a hint of sizzling from Jerry's cooking was heard, even at the very back of the mess hall. All eyes were on Krory.

Krory looked at the raven-haired twin. "I... I'm not a hentai." He said.

"Then why'd you grab us from behind before, you seemed very much like a hentai then."

Someone choked.

"I... I was... It wasn't to be a hentai, I had to grab you so that Allen and the others could escape, otherwise we never would've gotten out of the ark..."

"Then why'd you bite us even though we're not Akuma?"

The room gasped, and another person choked.

"Well, because, I thought Noah don't like Innocence, so I thought maybe I could use it against you, so that way I would stop you from going after Allen and the others."

"Oh, then, that's why you kept trying to grab us in weird places?"

The entire room spit any contents of their mouths, and someone choked to death.

"Yeah, Kyuketsuki-bakemono tried grabbin' us, hiii!"

A medic revived the choked person and dragged them to safety.

"Please stop saying bad things about me." Krory sighed, wondering is this was defeat.

"Right, whatever, it's getting boring anyway. I'm hungry too." Debitto said giving an annoyed huff. "Oi! Jerry, you make omlete rice? With the yolk intact?"

"Yes, hun, I can make anything you want." Jerry said, being snapped back to reality.

"Then I want that, and chocolate cake with lemon frosting for desert."

"Me! Me! I want food too!" Jasdero chimed in. "I want curry stew with naruto! And White cake with vanilla frosting for desert!"

"Ew, do you have to have the naruto with it?" Debitto grimmiced. Jasdero nodded.

"It's swirly, hii!" The blond gave a wide eyed grin.

After breakfast was eaten the twins were yet again following Krory through the halls. Krory had yet to figure out what to do with the two.

"Yurikago ga hitotsu atta, yuri kago ni hitotsu ga atta~" Sang the twins.

Krory's skin crawled and he spun around in horror, expecting to see the twins as Noah once again. The two just stood threre innocently as they watched the kyuketsuki panic.

"Y-you shouldn't sing that." Krory said.

"Why not?" Debitto asked.

"Because people might think your turning into a Noah and try to kill you." Krory tried the best thing he could think of.

"Baaaka, we can't do that right now." Debitto said rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"Well, other people don't know that." Krory said, feeling defeated yet again.

"Let's play a game!" Jasdero shouted glomping Debitto. The raven haired twin grinned cockily and nodded.

"Hide" Debitto said.

"And" Jasdero said.

"Seek!" They both shouted into Krory's face, making him flinch and close his eyes, when he opened them, the twins were gone.

"Oh no! I have to find them!" Krory panicked and began frantically searching for the now missing Jasdebi.

* * *

"Hahaha!" Debitto laughed.

"He'll be looking a while, hii~" Jasdero said spinning around in circles.

"Yeah," Debitto agreed and then took a closer look at where they had ended up. The walls were lined with bookshelves as high as the ceiling and the ceiling was quite high, there was merely a ladder used to get to the higher shelves. The rest of the room was filled with maze-like shorter bookshelves, though they were still quite tall, Debitto would have to stand on Jasdero's shoulders to reach the top.

"Shh." Jasdero held a finger up to his lips, lips that no longer were bound by those awful black stitches. "It's a library."

Debitto nodded and plucked one of the books from a random shelf.

"How to effectively create a love potion." Debitto read the cover, then checked to see what Jasdero was occupying himself with. Ah, just trying to find an interesting book with pictures no doubt. Debitto then stashed the book inside his coat, in a special zipper pocket that he kept all of his important stuff in. The book was just small enough to fit.

"Oi, let's hide farther away from the door." Debitto said dragging his rag-doll brother through the maze of bookshelves until they found an open space with a couple tables and a few chairs.

"Hiii~" Jasdero sounded happily.

"Hm?" Debitto looked over to see his twin had found a decent book for the time being. Debitto occupied himself by looking over the books surrounding the area.

* * *

"WAH!" Krory shouted in victory as he had finally found the missing twins.

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Debitto shouted as he threw whatever book he was holding out of shock.

"AHHHHHH! Scary!" Jasdero said jumping away from his chair that Krory stood near.

"Run!" Debitto ordered his brother.

"AHHH! Debi, he got me!" Jasdero shrieked.

"Oh nooo!" Debitto spun to face the two. Quickly he thought of what to do and rushed up to Krory and kicked his shin hard.

"Ahg!" Krory yelped and his grip loosened on the blond twin.

"Hiii~" Jasdero shouted in glee as he kicked Krory's gut, forcing the tall man down to his knees.

"Hahahaha!" Debitto laughed evily as he planted a black boot on Krory's face making the Kyuketsuki fall to the floor. And for good measure, kicked the white tuft of hair covering his face.

The twins laughed until the man pulled himself up from the floor and huddled in the corner.

"Huh?" Debitto tilted his head.

"Yay, we won! Hiii~" Jasdero cheered.

"Kyuketsuki?" Debitto said, then heard a whimper from Krory's corner. Debitto inched closer to Krory, ready to bolt should the need arise. Closer, closer... Closer... Nothing? Debitto stuck out his finger and poked Krory's shoulder. "Oi, Kyuketsuki, are you hurt?" Another whimper. "Hey, are you okay?" Krory cowered deeper into the corner. "Uh..."

"Huh? What's goin' on?" Jasdero asked peeking closer.

"I think Krory got hurt." Debitto said.

"Hiii~" Was Jasdero's reaction.

"Hey, Kyuketsuki, I'm sorry." Debitto said inching even closer. "You can play back."

"I don't want to." Krory pouted.

"Ehh? Huh?" Jasdero hopped from foot to foot waiting to figure out what was going on.

"Why not?" Debitto asked.

"Because it's violent." Krory said.

"Eh, but?" Debitto objected, "If you play back you'll have fun!"

"No, because you hit." Krory curled into a tighter ball, trying to hide his grin. This plot of his was based on the twins not liking to see people upset, and that would stop them from hitting. He had found something similar in a parenting book he had read out of boredom before.

"But... Come on, it's not gonna be fun if you don't play back!" Debitto pouted.

"I don't want to play violently." Krory said, not daring to look up at the twins and ruin his plan.

"Then you come up with something!" Debitto wailed. "You play with us one way or another!"

"Eh? Hii? Debi?" Jasdero hopped back as Debitto thew himself backward on the floor and started thrashing his arms and legs.

"Play! With! Us!" Debitto wailed. "Play!"

"Okay." Krory said and Debitto immidiately stopped thrashing. "But nothing with violence."

"Eh, then how are we gonna have any fun?" Debitto questioned.

"Tag, your it." Krory said gently tapping Debitto's shoulder and backing up quickly.

"AH, Run from Debi! Hiii~" Jasdero ran away followed by Krory, then they split into two different directions.

"Eh, tag? It's been a long time since the last time I played tag." Debitto said getting up and brushing the dust off of his coat. An evil smirk spread across his face as he spotted the two peeking out from behind bookshelves. Suddenly he was sprinting toward Krory.

Inhabitants of the library heard a funny sounding shriek that might have been Krory, but why would he be shrieking?

Krory ran left and right to get away from Debitto, but the raven haired twin was quickly catching him, suddenly a laugh was heard, followed by the now familiar "Hii" sound.

"Why you!" Debitto growled playfully, then turned to chase his brother, round and round the library until one corner lead to another and then...

CRASH!

"Ouch!" Allen yelped. "What's going on, are you okay?"

Jasdero laughed while sitting on the floor, accepting Allen's out streatched hand to help him get to his feet.

Hearing the sound Krory darted around the corner and crashed into Allen...

"Whoa, who knew that pupil guy could fly?" Debitto mused as Allen crashed into a bookshelf knocking it over onto Lavi, who was having a meeting with Komui and Lenalee. The latter hid behind her older brother.

"Ouch, ah! Lavi! Are you alright?" Allen pulled the limp form out from under the book case.

"Yeah..."

"Oh no, I'm sorry everyone!" Krory appologized.

Debitto and Jasdero looked at one another. Jasdero smacked Allen's face.

"Allen's it!" Jasdero shouted and the twins ran away.

"Ah! Huh? What's going on?" Allen looked around frantically. "That hurt..."

"No hitting!" Krory called after the twins.

"Ah!" Lavi shouted and he ran away followed by Krory.

"Uh? Did I say something awful?" Allen pondered.

"No, they're playing tag." Lenalee said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I've heard about that." Allen nodded.

"Have you never played it before?" Lenalee asked.

"No, but I've seen others playing it before."

"Ah, being 'it' means you have to chase them and tag someone who will then become 'it' and you will have to run from them." Lenalee explained.

"Right, are you playing too?" Allen asked.

"Nah, I'd better get some work done." Lenalee waved and smiled. "Better hurry and catch up with them."

"Yeah." Allen nodded and gave chase.

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

My sorry attempt at humor, which you can clearly see fails miserably! Sumimasen!

**Baka: Stoopid or idiot**

**Bakemono: Monster**

**Kyuketsuki: Vampire (aka Krory)**

I think that's it for the Japanese words. If I've forgotten any and you don't know what it means please feel free to ask.

Feedback is always appriciated, thanks for reading! I might make more than two chapters of this story if I have enough encouragement! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Love Potion

Warning: Here comes the shonen ai! Krory/Debi!

* * *

The adventures of Jasdebi and Krory

Act 2: Love Potion

* * *

Debitto's light brown eyes gleamed with the early morning light falling over his barely covered form. He blinked once, then twice, the third time he looked toward the clock. It was a miniature grandfather clock that stood on the dressing table, it's hands clicking down each minute. Sleep still hazed his vision blurring the hands and roman numerals of the time keeping object. Looking to his left he saw the still sleeping face of his twin, mouth open and snoring softly.

Restless.

Yes, that was the word that came to Debitto's mind. For some reason being here in the Black Order headquarters he was feeling restless. Perhaps it was caused because of being so close to that Kyuketsuki... Maybe that was it, but no matter what he couldn't lay still anymore.

Debitto pried himself loose of his sleeping twins hug and slipped his clothes back into place. When he went to put his jacket on he felt something odd within the zipper pocket. Ah, that's right, he'd snatched up that book from the library and had put it in there. He pulled the book out and threw the jacket back over the chair. Why had he decided to keep such a thing?

_"How to Effectively Create A Love Potion"_

Debitto silently read the title and rolled his eyes. Did he actually have hopes of falling in love? Having someone fall in love with him? No, he actually had fallen for someone, and he knew his twin had fallen for someone as well. It felt kind of lonely thinking of Jasdero running off with someone else, spending his time away from him. What did "Bonds" mean if not to stay together? But even if Jasdero had a crush on that stupid Cross's pupil, would it be okay to go after his own crush?

Debitto shook his head, those sorts of things would never happen. After all Bondomu wasn't dead, the Noah within them was just asleep for a while. The Earl had decided they could all recover better if their Noah went into a temporary sleep until the Innocence poisoning had completely worn off... Even if that meant Jasdebi had to be defenseless until he woke back up.

Debitto flipped open the book to distract his mind from thinking too deeply and awakening his twin. The contents page showed how little was actually in the book, only about one-hundred pages in total. The list covered an introduction, making the potion, using the potion, and some conclusive story.

Debitto flipped to the most interesting portion, the potion making. It called for a bunch of weird ingredients, a cauldron, large mixing spoon and a container to store it in. Mix the ingredients, boil while reciting the incantation (found on the following page) for fifteen minutes, pour into a container marked with "Love" and chill for an hour.

Debitto flipped to the "How to Use" section: pour a few drops into a beverage or food once a day every day for seven days. _"For immediate use convince the object of your desire to drink the entire potion as quickly as possible. Either way make sure that You are the first person he or she sees after consuming."_

Debitto thought for a moment before wondering if it would actually work. Maybe that kitchen guy Jerry would know?

The raven haired twin threw on his jacket and hurried quietly down to the kitchen where he found Jerry hard at work preparing for the early morning rush of breakfast seekers.

"Oi, Jerry." Debitto said from the ordering window.

"Hm, what is it hun, you need something?" Jerry responded with a wide smile.

"Has anyone ever asked you to help them with a love potion before?" Debitto asked casually, as if it were a normal question to ask a cook.

"Well, yes, it's happened before. They had this interesting little book that told them how to do it and everything." Jerry chuckled at the memories.

"Did it work?" Debitto asked feeling his heart beating faster with anticipation.

"Yes, it did. But all potions wear off, so you gotta make sure you get them to really like you before that happens. It didn't end up that great for the other people, but that doesn't stop anyone from trying." Jerry explained while stirring a big pot of food Debitto couldn't name.

"What was the name of the book?" Debitto asked, trying to seem as innocent and lax as possible.

"Well, I can't seem to recall." Jerry said tapping a finger against his chin a couple times.

"Does '_How to Effectively Create A Love Potion'_ sound familiar?" Debitto continued to pry, examining some of the fluff on his jacket in hopes of seeming less suspicious.

"Hmm, I s'pose so. Dear, why are you asking all these questions? You want me to help you make one for a special somebody?" Jerry guessed right on the mark.

Debitto felt his face heating and leaned on the counter. "I'm an idiot for wanting something like that. For me it's impossible for someone to love me for real. What I am and the things I've done... The things I had fun doing, and I don't even regret any of it... Why should I deserve such a kind and compassionate person to love me for real..." There was a hot liquid dripping onto his hands now... Was he crying? Without even realizing it had he actually started crying because of something like this? It just wasn't like him to get so emotional.

"You know, with that potion you can find out anything you want from the person, if they detest you or even if they actually do like you. Why don't you give it a shot, no harm in that right?" Jerry offered.

"But, what if they truly hate me, they just act like they don't... I've done some bad things to them." Debitto held back a sob and rubbed his eyes until they were mostly dry only for more tears to take their place.

"Would you be happy for that one day? If you could show them your true love and have them accept it for just one day, wouldn't that make you happy? Maybe you could change their opinion about you afterward, then at the very least you could be happy with a friend." Jerry encouraged softly. Debitto watched the normally flamboyant man look so gentle and subdued because of the topic. It seemed right to know the truth of that idiot that had stolen half of his heart unintentionally.

"Yes. I want to try." Debitto decided firmly, new determination filling his soul. At the very least he would pry the answers to all of the questions out of that stupid sub-human.

"Good, good, let's get started then! Come on in here with me, hun!" Jerry's wide smile returned and Debitto hurried through the door leading into the kitchen, then produced the book from his jacket pocket.

"Yep, that's the same one I helped others use before. Now, tell me who the lucky little devil is!" Jerry nearly jumped with joy at the excitement of the situation.

"Kyuketsuki." Debitto said without missing a beat. Suddenly Jerry was frozen like an ice statue. "Jerry?" Debitto poked the man on the nose.

"Eh? You mean, Kyuketsuki means Krory right?" Jerry said disbelieving. Debitto nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, tough nut to crack... But let's give it a try! So which method do you want to use? Once every day for a week or all at once?"

"Is it okay to do it all at once, cuz I don't wanna wait a week." Debitto said following Jerry through the kitchen and storage rooms as the pink haired man gathered all the ingredients for the potion.

"Oh, okay then, I have the most _perfect_ plan!" Jerry cooed as he set a large pot out and threw the ingredients in following the instructions indicated in the book. "Now I can get all of this set up, but if I help recite the incantation with you he might fall for me instead, so just read it over and over again until this timer goes off." Jerry set out a timer and put the pot on the stove to boil.

Debitto recited the incantation over and over several times before the timer buzzed and Jerry helped pour the concoction into a container which was then set to chill in the ice box.

"You can hide in here under the pretense of you helping me out with the dishes or something until Krory gets here." Jerry offered handing Debitto an apron. "Hang your jacket over there, we don't want all that fur getting in the food."

Debitto followed his orders and set to work cleaning and whatnot for a good hour before Krory finally arrived and ordered his meal.

"I've got something new for you to try! A supplement for Akuma blood, to help you get energized better!" Jerry spoke with hearts after every word, then winked back at Debitto who fought back a grin. "Little helper could you get it for him please while I prepare the rest of his meal?"

"Sure." Debitto said and turned to get the potion with an evil grin, making sure it was gone when he faced Krory again. "Here ya go, drink it all in one go and you'll get the best effect is what Jerry was sayin' earlier."

_"Victory!"_ Jerry mouthed holding his fingers into a peace sign.

Debitto couldn't fight off the grin any longer as he watched Krory down the potion gulp after gulp until it was gone.

"Very cold..." Krory said wiping his mouth, eyes shut tight as he grimaced at the bad taste. Debitto made sure to brush Krory's hand with his fingertips as he took the glass back from the large man. Krory looked down at Debitto and the twin smiled the kindest smile he could. Krory's face turned red and the world seemed to move in slow motion as Krory brought his hands up to carefully grasp both sides of Debitto's shocked face and then pulled the smaller male just a few inches closer as he quickly brought his lips to lock with Debitto's.

Jerry heard a shatter and looked back to see the glass broken on the floor, Krory leaning into the kitchen through the ordering window and Debitto turning to putty in his hands. The kiss broke after several seconds and Debitto stumbled back nearly falling into the glass if it weren't for Jerry catching his back.

Debitto shot a look of panic up at the pink haired man, a bit of confusion slowly making itself known.

"What did you think a love potion was?" Jerry smiled, "Now, you get out there and join him while he eats his food. I've got some cleaning to do." He nodded down at the glass.

Debitto could only nodd and walk away to take off the apron and replace his jacket, leaving the same way he came. Krory took his meal and seated himself at a table and a few moments latter Debitto sat across from him.

"Why'd you do that?" Debitto asked, face red, wringing his hands in his lap.

"I... I don't really know why, I just suddenly had an overwhelming urge to..." Krory's voice faded, his face was deep crimson. "I won't ever do that again, I swear!"

Debitto chuckled. "No, it's okay, you just caught me off guard." Krory brought his eyes up to meet the brown orbs of his breakfast companion.

"What do you mean?" Krory asked, clearification was most neccessary in this situation.

"I mean, I don't mind you kissing me, just give me forewarning next time." Debitto said. "How long have you had these strange urges to kiss me anyway?" Now was his chance to figure out, if only just a little, how the Kyuketsuki felt about him.

"Actually, I hadn't before. I kind of just viewed you as an obnoxious kid who throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants." Krory explained looking down at his food.

"Okay," Debitto felt a little put down by that, but still wanted to know more. "Do you hate me then?"

"No!" Krory defended, his gaze suddenly drawn up to the raven haired twin. "I didn't hate you, I just... Didn't... Well, I never thought of you like this..."

"So, I wouldn't be good enough for you?" Debitto asked, trying not to get overly emotional like he had done earlier with Jerry. It wouldn't be a surprise, sub-humans and even the Noah didn't think that other species were of propper standing to fall in love with.

"Wait... I don't really get what's going on here?" Krory said panic setting in.

"Eat up Krory, afterward we can talk better." Debitto decided and rested his head on the table to think about all he had done wrong in the eyes of his love.

After Krory had finished his meal he lead Debitto to a calm place in the Order, hardly a soul passed through there.

"It's where I go when I need to think or be alone." Krory said, "Though if there's something important someone can reach me through my golem."

"Krory." Debitto turned to face the pale man who was shocked at the smaller man using his name and not some other title.

"What is it?" Krory asked placing a calming hand on Debitto's quaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted one day..." Debitto said, hiding his face behind his hair, he didn't think he could stop the tears this time. All of these sub-human emotions were the worst and all he could think of to stop them was the Noah within him waking up again. "I had Jerry help me with a love potion... That's what you drank earlier!"

"Oh, I thought it was suspicious." Krory chuckled lightly.

"You should be mad, you will be when it wears off, so try not to do things you'll really regret!" Debitto ordered bringing his left hand up to wipe away the tears falling freely from his eyes. Krory knelt in front of him, startling the raven haired twin out of his sobs.

"If I don't regret it right now then what's the problem? If I say yes to this or that, though I wouldn't agree to do too much out of my normal comfort zone. I just feel like showering your face with kisses, making you smile until the sun couldn't even dream of being so bright, hearing your laugh like a thousand tiny bells ringing just for me. Oh what I wouldn't give right now to see your eyes light up like and outshine the brightest stars in the sky!" Krory reached a hand up and brushed away a few remaining tears with his thumb. "I never dreamed in a thousand years I would feel this way for another, and I couldn't even begin to imagine how great it would feel to look into anothers face and want to say those words I thought had become taboo to my lips. You said this potion wouldn't last long, correct? Then let me make you happy for just this one day, and I will be happy as well, and together we will be happy, if only just one day."

"Oh... Oh, Krory!" Debitto thew his arms around Krory's neck and burried his face deep into his shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. No one had ever said such nice things to him before, no one had actually made him feel wanted like that, and Krory just wrapped his arms around his small frame holding on tightly.

Minutes passed by before Debitto had finished his crying and lifted his head.

"I... I don't know how to respond to your words... I just know I want you to know how I feel all the time." Debitto said pulling away from Krory's embrace. "I l-lo... I love you Aristar Krory!" He shouted with his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the false reaction right away.

"And I love you." Krory let the words roll off of his tongue as if they were the right thing to say. Debitto looked at Krory's still kneeling form and the promise of a perfect day. "Can I have the privilege of kissing you?" Debitto nodded and fell into the waiting Kyuketsuki's embrace, this time he would enjoy the kiss because today was most definitely the last day that he could.

* * *

"WAHHH! Dero can't find DEBI anywhere!" Yelled the bawling blond. "Debi's been gone since before Dero woke up! Debi was kidnapped! Hiii!"

"Calm down, I'm sure there can be some kind of explanation." Allen said patting the blond's shoulder.

"Yeah, let's ask around and see if anyone's seen him." Lavi suggested. Jasdero nodded and blew his nose in Allen's jacket. Thus commencing Finder interrogation!

"Have you seen Debitto?", "Have you heard where Debitto might be?", "Has Debitto been seen around here?", "Has Debitto been seen anywhere?" Were the questions Allen and Jasdero came up with, Lavi had gone to search elsewhere. Finally the group ended up at Jerry's kitchen for lunch.

"Oh you poor dear, have you been crying all morning?" Jerry said sympathetically handing the blond twin some strange juice concoction. Jasdero nodded.

"Debi's been missing all morning!" The blond bawled yet again.

"No worries dear little thing! He was here this morning and went with Krory to take care of some things." Jerry comforted.

"He's with Kyuketsuki? What if he get's bitten?" Jasdero questioned wide eyed and looking to Jerry for answers.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine, now what can I make you to cheer you up?" Jerry cooed.

"Spicy curry... And dumplings with umeboshi." Jasdero requested.

"Do you think it's okay to eat dumplings with umeboshi?" Allen whispered to Lavi.

"Not sure, but I'm not trying it." Lavi shrugged, his face twisted in disgust.

* * *

**Umeboshi: Special treats put in the backs of some rice-ball's, like plums or other things. You can also put nasty tasting things in them for a trick, but please nothing non-edible! Onegai!**

A/N: Yay chapter 2! Eh, sorry my stories typically don't stay funny very much! And thanks to everyone who story subscribed/favorited already just after the first chapter, it makes me feel special! Anyway, I hope the next chapters are a bit funnier than this one has been! Oh, and if you leave a review and tell this authoress if she made you laugh even in the slightest at anything at all, then she will be happy!


	3. Chapter 3: Jasdero in Wonderland

The Adventures of Jasdebi

Act 3: Jasdero in Wonderland

"All right! Come on guys, lets get this over with!" Lavi said holding out a handful of four straws, the same as used previously with Krory, only this time it was just Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi. Jasdero occupied himself with flipping food off of his spoon onto random passersby. Lavi silently prayed he didn't have the cursed luck of getting stuck with this one of the twins.

"Right, Lenalee should choose first." Allen suggested. The group agreed and Lenalee hesitantly pulled a long straw from the lot.

"Oh, thank goodness, I didn't really want to deal with one twin without the other to keep him occupied." Lenalee sidewardly glanced at the blonde who successfully flipped an entire chicken leg at Reever who had just recieved his lunch and was about to sit at a nearby table. Lenalee ducked a bowl of hot mashed potatoes as Reever's lunch was launched into the air. The boys surrounding her were not so lucky, and Jasdero just laughed. At least he was happy knowing that his twin was with Krory.

"Okay..." Lavi said slowly, pulling out the corn cob that had somehow mannaged to get stuck in his headband. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Kanda offered, wiping away some gravy dripping down his forehead. Without a moment to consider he yanked a long straw from Lavi's fist. Allen glanced worriedly at the remaining two straws.

"Fifty-fifty chance now." Allen muttered, though he wasn't really worried, he knew which of the straws was the long one thanks to his cheaters talent. The white haired kid carefully chose the remaining long straw, ignoring the steak that topped his head. "Looks like it's your turn today Lavi. Sorry." Though he didn't sound the least bit apologetic.

"Aw, man, that's just great." Lavi sighed in defeat, after all he figured straws was an all's fair type of thing... And to look at the situation in a better light it was better to just get this out of the way. "See ya'll at my funeral." Lavi joked waving as Kanda left to get cleaned up, followed by Lenalee and Allen.

"Hiii~" Jasdero had his head on the table using his food as fingerpaints to draw dozens of 5's.

"Well, at least this one's simple minded." Lavi decided with a curt nodd, then examined the blonde which was covered in custard. "Though, I think we both need a bath."

Suddenly Jasdero was standing and backing away from the table, eyes wide with what seemed like fear.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Lavi asked standing from his seat as well.

"No... No! NO BATH!" Jasdero screamed and turned heel to run as fast as he could out of the dining hall.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun." Lavi muttered sarcastically as he gave chase to the quickly retreating form.

Lavi chased the blonde twin down several halls before losing complete sight of him and sighing in defeat. Might as well get cleaned up, no sense searching for something that probably isn't going to be there for you to find, Lavi decided.

Meanwhile Jasdero found a restroom inside of which was a sink, in that sink he washed his hair with plain water and that was all.

"Hmm, now I gotta find a way to dry it!" Jasdero said, very determined to care properly for his golden locks. The search was on!

"Helloooooo~" Jasdero hollered into a random room that was apparently empty, all except for file cabinets and a table. Nothing to used to dry hair here!

"Where are you~" Jasdero shouted into another room, scaring half of the inhabitants into throwing whatever was in their hands, the other half just stared dumbfounded.

"They should start calling this place the Black Out of Order with these twins running around..." One of the scientists muttered under his breath eliciting a few chuckles from his colleagues.

Once Jasdero decided there was nothing in that room to use for drying hair he left the scientists to their business, prancing out of the room happily.

"Hmmm." Jasdero threw his torso over the railing in the big spiraling hall to look around there. "Ah, this is hard!" The blond confirmed as he discovered still nothing to dry his hair. "But once it's dry it will need brushed!" He said holding one of the still damp locks between his fingers. Then he had an idea, that pink haired guy in the kitchen seemed to have pretty nice hair, maybe he could help! And so Jasdero ran in the completely opposite direction that Lavi was just now going to search.

* * *

"Mr. Pink! Mr. Pink!" Jasdero chuckled throwing himself onto the ordering counter. "Dero needs help!"

"Hm, and what can I help you with?" Jerry asked setting aside the spoon he held.

"My hair, hiii!" Jasdero clasped his hands as if to plead.

"Oh my, well why's your hair all wet?" Jerry asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I washed it in a sink!" Jasdero giggled. "Why else would someone's hair be all wet?"

Jerry thought for a moment, remembering back to when Lavi had mentioned a bath and this blonde kid ran away. "I think I can help you, but you've gotta trust me, alright hun?" Jasdero nodded happily.

Soon Jasdero was sitting in a bathtub enjoying his hair being washed with shampoo.

"Hiii~" Jasdero sounded, relaxing further into the tub.

* * *

Lavi looked up and down the halls and still couldn't find a single trace of the blonde twin. He was on the verge of giving up and asking for help when he spotted the twin in question prancing down the hall toward him.

"Bookman Junior!" Jasdero shouted while flipping a lock of his now perfectly shining hair over his shoulder. "I wanna do something else now. lets find Debi!"

Lavi could merely nod and wondered what caused the abrupt change in attitude... And clenliness.

It seemed more like running about aimlessly than searching, but as quickly as Jasdero went from one thing to another Lavi couldn't so much as find the time to object to such behavior. In the midst of chasing after Jasdero a sudden figure appeared. Jasdero froze the second he saw it, not sure what exactly it was. It had the looks of a ghost with big red eyes, but the bottom was attatched to a tube of some sort and it's mouth was bandaged over. Jasdero stood there stiff as a board while the creature turned to have a better look at him. When all felt lost to the blonde twin he spotted something that reminded him of happy times. That thing was on the ghost-creatures forehead, so there was no way it was a bad thing!

"Pretty! Hiii~" Jasdero shouted jumping out of his trance and flinging himself onto the ghost-creature.

"What in the world?" Lavi said, the exhaustion in his body was already too much to keep going, but now Number 65 was part of the mix and currently freaking out and running away with the twin still attatched to him. "Why me?"

"HAAA! HAHAHA!" Jasdero laughed while clinging to the poor machine.

"Please get off of me!" Number 65 shouted while still quickly retreating to the lab. The one place he was sure someone could help him.

* * *

Allen sighed with relief after setting down the two foot high stack of papers on the edge of Komui's desk thinking he was finally able to relax after having to help carry twenty stacks similar to the last one. That was, until a scream errupted from not too far away. The obvious thing to do would be running to find out what happened and Allen was right on his way to do so when he slammed nose first into Number 65's belly, if you could call it such.

"Ahahahahiii~" Laughed the blonde creature hanging on the poor machine's back like a monkey, or maybe more like a leech.

"What in the...?" Allen began in a dumbstruck state.

"Oooo, Allen's pretty too!" Jasdero sqeaked and hid behind the flailing blue numbered object.

"Get it off!" Number 65 pleaded clinging to Allen's shirt and trembling.

"All right, Jasdero," Allen said, his voice turning stern. "Let go of Number 65 and come here."

Jasdero peaked out from behind the poor thing and nodded in defeat. Slowly the blonde reluctantly let himself slide down off of Number 65 and dragged his feet to stand beside Allen.

"It's all right now, Number 65." Allen assured and patted his blue friends' shoulder for extra comfort.

"Thank you Allen, you're always so kind!" Number 65 cheered. "I'll return to my work now!"

"Right, see you later." Allen waved at the retreating blue machine. "As for you, aren't you supposed to be with Lavi?"

Allen turned to look at the blonde twin and was greeted by a finger poking his left cheek and tracing part of the curse mark under his eye. Jasdero smiled a rather normal looking smile unlike his usual one.

"W-what are you doing?" Allen asked taking a step away from the blonde twin.

"You have a five on your face." Jasdero said and repeated tracing the 'five' on Allen's face for emphasis. "Dero thinks that fives are pretty, and Allen's pretty too."

Allen's eyes flashed with understanding, Jasdero really did act like nothing more than a child without structure. Though it was easy to understand because from Allen's standpoint the Noah were nothing more than a mass of individuals without any true capabilities to care for anything else aside from what their inner Noah wanted. It was now up to Allen and the others to make sure that the twins had a happy, fulfilling, and structured life here at the Order. With those thoughts in mind Allen gave Jasdero a sincere, heart warming smile.

Jasdero's eyes widened as he studies the soft features of the white haired boy, that smile just made him seem angelic. He wasn't sure what guided him, but he figured it was his own heart that lead his lips to meet with Allen's in a simple and quick yet tender and loving kiss. Afterward he felt like his face was burning and saw Allen's face turning red as well.

"How... Sweat?" A voice broke through the strange dream-like atmosphere. Jasdero's head whipped around to see the green haired girl that the voice belonged to.

"L-Lenalee..." Allen muttered before noticing that most of the science division was also watching the unfolding events as well. Suddenly Jasdero was running at full speed away from the labs, away from Allen and the scientist, away from what had just happened. Finally after running with all of his surroundings nothing more than a blurr in his pariphferal vision he came to a stop.

Gasping for air he hunched over bracing his hands on his knees and closing his eyes. Why, why had he kissed Allen? Sure Allen was pretty with a five on his face, sure he looked like an angel when he smiled, and so what if he was being so nice to Jasdero after he and Debitto had put him through so much trying to make him pay back the Debt Cross had left for the twins? It just didn't make any sense in the blond's mind why he would even consider the idea of kissing someone, kissing was gross anyway!

"There you are. Where've you been?" Lavi said while stepping up beside the panting blond.

"LAVI!" Jasdero wailed, tears streaming from his eyes. Lavi jumped and tried to retreat when the blond flung himself at him and clung to him like that really weird cheese that got stuck on your wall four years ago. "I want Debi! DEBI!"

The blond twin's voice alone sounded like a megaphone bellowing in Lavi's face making him cringe.

"Sure, yeah, whatever, just stop yelling so loud!" Lavi insisted holding up his hands as if to protect his face from the sound waves. Jasdero responds by quietly nodding his head. "Let's go look for him then."

* * *

"I love you, Debitto." Krory whispered into the smaller boys' ear. They sat curled up next to each other trying to share the same space, fingers laced together.

"I hope this day never ends." Debitto muttered listening to his loves beating heart in the still air of the secluded hallway. Krory gently kissed the raven haired twin's forehead, tightening his one-armed embrace.

"So do I." The vampire whispered back softly.

A few moments later the sound of hastened footsteps made their way to the cuddling couple's ears. Debitto looked up at Krory in panic but the larger man merely smiled and secured his grip around the startled twin and the two disappeared into the darkness, escaping to yet another secluded place.

* * *

"Since Krory hasn't been seen by any of the scientist or Finders since breakfast and he wasn't at his room this is the last place I know of to find him." Lavi told the cowering blond twin. Jasdero looked up into Lavi's single deep green eye, tears begining to form in his own. "Don't cry, I'm sure he's here, he's gotta be."

Jasdero nodded and looked around the rather dark hallway, the place was kind of creepy and Jasdero figured it was perfect for the Kyuketsuki, but why would Debitto want to stay in such a horrible place?

"Debi!" Jasdero called out into the empty space only to have his own voice ecco off of the walls and come back.

"Hey Kro-chan!" Lavi called out after there was no response. Again no one answered. "Well, that's strange. Let's look a little deeper."

Jasdero nodded but clung uncertainly to Lavi's shirt as they walked down hall after empty hall finding nothing more than dust bunnies.

"It's too bad the camera's in this area aren't used except in emergencies." Lavi sighed and patted the pouting twin's head. "Don't worry, he'll show up before too much longer, just be patient."

Jasdero nodded but didn't lift his head, instead he sniffled and swallowed back another flood of tears.

"Maybe you should get some supper and head back to your room? To be honest I'm a bit hungry myself." Lavi offered squeezing the blond's shoulder and leading him back down to Jerry's kitchen.

Soon after Jasdero had forced down a few bites of food he headed to his bedroom to cry himself to sleep. Lavi, however, headed over to where Jerry was cooking.

"Hey, Jerry-chan, we couldn't find Debitto anywhere, do you happen to know where Krory might have taken him to?" Lavi asked, leaning on a counter.

"Actually..." Jerry looked around to make sure nobody else was within listening distance. The only one to actually worry about hearing was Kanda who sat a few tables away eating his soba, but he wouldn't care anyway. Once clear Jerry fixed his eyes on Lavi. "Debitto asked me for help making a love potion to use on Krory."

"What!" Lavi shouted gathering many peoples attention, although they looked away after Lavi smiled and waved at them.

Jerry nodded at Lavi once his attention was back on him. "The last I saw of them was this morning, Krory drank the potion, ate his food, then the two of them left. Sorry I wish I could help more."

"No, no, that's just fine. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't find them, I know how those potions can be sometimes." Lavi nodded and looked away in a daze.

"Ah, I see our dear Lavi has used one of these before?" Jerry chuckled.

"Heh, more like got used by one a couple years before coming to the Order." Lavi laughed, "Though I guess it wasn't all bad."

The two laughed into an awkward silence, a silence that stretched a few minutes.

"Well, I'd best be off to my work." Lavi said before turning and leaving while he and Jerry exchanged a wave. "Oyasumi."

"Good night to you too, hun." Jerry said before turning back to his pots and skillets.

* * *

Later that night Debitto walked with Krory to his bedroom door.

"I figured we'd best say goodnight while I'm still under the effects of the potion." Krory said once they'd arrived. Debitto nodded and turned to face Krory, grabbing ahold of his exorcist coat. Krory smiled and leaned over to gingerly kiss Debitto's lips.

"Good night, Krory." The raven haired twin said leaning into Krory's chest and crushing him with a hug.

"Yes, sweet dreams my love." Krory added returning the embrace in a gentler manner.

After a second good night kiss Debitto slipped into his room closing the door quickly as Krory watched. The raven haired twin listened to his loves light footsteps walk away until no more sound could be heard before slipping off his shoes and climbing into the bed next to his sleeping twin.

"Good night, Dero." Debitto whispered quietly as he wrapped an arm around his twin and settled in for a long nights sleep. A small bubble of regret settled into his heart as his mind went quiet.

* * *

A/N: And here is the third chappy! I had thought I wanted to cut this fic off short, but then I went a week or so without touching it and now want to add more. However, I'm the type that likes to write a few chapters in advance, so now I'm going to have to revise them! Lol, I guess it can't be helped. Thanks for sticking with me everybody! Thanks to everyone who's favorited/commented/read my story, makes me feel like a worthwhile authress! I do feel loved insert giant happy puppydog eyes here

Until next time, if you have any questions just leave them in a review or whatever~ chao!


	4. Chapter 4: Reprocussions

The Adventures of Jasdebi

Ch4: Reprocussions

Krory slowly opened his eyelids to the offending light that insisted on streaming through the window drapes. He vaguely noticed a throb in the back of his head until he sat up and it shot through his brain and filled his skull. It was like a strange hangover that swirled and swished inside of his head. He cupped his face in his hands and gently rubbed his extra sensitive eyes. What had he done to give himself such a nasty headache?

It didn't take long before his memories of the previous days events came to the forefront in his mind. Debitto had given him some strange potion and then... So much had happened... Debitto said it was a love potion! That explains everything! At least it should, but Krory still found questions stacking themselves on a narrow shelf within his mind as he traced his lips with his fingertips recalling the many kisses and pecks exchanged. How sad Debitto had been, the very real tears threatening to soil his pale cheeks, and how happy Debitto had been when Krory had embraced his delicate form. That was something Krory hadn't noticed before, just how fragile Debitto's body looked and how thin he was. It was strange to think that slender boy had caused him so much trouble back in the Ark. Maybe it was his personality that kept him seeming so tough, so strong, or maybe it was just that he was actually a lot tougher than he looked. Oh and what an eccentric personality he had! Add in his brother and the two seemed invulnerable... But what Krory had seen of him just the day before seemed so much like a normal person that had seen too much, that had only small strings of hope to keep himself alive. Krory knew how precious those stings were, he'd had one before and it meant the world. But his string had snapped, no he had torn it apart himself, with his very own teeth.

Eliade...

Krory felt a few hot tears trickle down his cheeks. This was all just so confusing. Krory knew he still loved Eliade with all of his heart, but now there was Debitto who'd used a strange love potion on him just so that he could have a small shimmer of happiness for a short while. Krory still wanted to extend his hand for the boy to cling to, but he somehow felt it would just be a lie... And Krory knew all too well how devastating lies could be when the truth was forced to come out.

Eliade...

He could never forget that name, that face. He could never leave his lie in the past and move forward. He needed that lie to continue to live. He also needed Akuma to continue living in the "truth" whatever it really was. Krory had lived his life up to this point believing he would be happy if only he could continue to destroy Akuma, so that way he would always be able to move forward... But now he realized there was no moving forward with this kind of life, there was only a never ending circle, not even a spiral to go up or down. Kill Akuma to know Eliade did not die in vain. To know Eliade did not die in vain, kill Akuma. Why hadn't he realized what was happening sooner? Was it really because of a Noah, or ex-Noah, or whatever Debitto was that he could finally see what was happening?

"I'm living a circle!" Krory shouted as he threw himself backward onto his bed. For a few quiet moments he stared up at the ceiling. Maybe everything in life was just one big circle... Maybe he wasn't that much different from every other human on the planet? This was just his circle to live in... But now the question was how to deal with Debitto?

The memory of passionately kissing the raven haired twin skipped through his mind and his face flushed. Even under the spell it had been him to initiate that intense moment, all of those intense moments.

"ARRRRRHHH!" Krory yelled as he jumped off of his bed. "!" He mantra'd running in circles and flailing his arms.

He'd kissed someone other than Eliade! He'd actually kissed someone other than Eliade! So what if that someone had used a potion on him, he was the one that controlled his body to KISS someone other than ELIADE! And that someone used to be a Noah... A NOAH! And that someone was also male... A guy... Just like him!

Krory's foot caught on the leg of his desk chair and down he went crashing onto the floor with the chair falling on top of him. Now he was calmly lying facedown on the floor with a chair on his back. The Exorcist allowed his head to fall with a thud on the cold stone floor. It was so pointless to freak out over something like this wasn't it? This sort of thing probably happened a lot in the world, right? How was he supposed to know if he'd been hidden from the world for so long? Krory let out a long, strained sigh before pushing the chair off and sitting up.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

* * *

Jasdero stretched even before opening his eyes, but the familiar feel of something warm and squishy blocking his right arm signaled for his eyes to snap open. Aside from the bright morning light the first thing he saw was a mess of black colored hair. The blond hopped up to his knees and shook Debitto violently with an oversized grin plastered to his face.

"DEBI! DEBI! DEBI!" Jasdero cheered, the raven twin "hmph-ed" and tried to burry himself in the pillow, yet the persitent shaking kept him from relaxing back into his slumber. Finally the raven twin moved his head to look at his blond twin who was staring down at him with the huge grin on par with his usual morning greetings. The raven propped his head up with his hand, elbow pressed into the pillow.

"Morning." Debitto greeted, making his twin bounch happily.

"Debi! I hate yesterday! Dero couldn't find you." The happy blond pouted at the memory.

"Sorry 'bout that, I was with Kyuketsuki." Debitto informed, eyes glazing over with his own memories. Jasdero's eyes widened as he watched his twin stroll down memory lane. The twin-sense was telling him he'd been lovey-dovey. A mixture of overjoy and over-jealous battled in his heart and mind. Debitto was his twin forever, but Debitto was happy with Kyuketsuki. Jasdero flopped down onto the pillow facing his brother and pulled a funny face. Debitto chuckled.

"What's that for?" The raven twin asked poking his brother's nose.

"Dero's confused..." The blond pouted. Debitto patted his twins head.

"Don't worry, no matter what I will never leave you. Don't be confused." The raven smiled reassuringly before poking his twins sides to make him squirm and giggle.

"Hihihi! Okay, but Dero has another question." Jasdero said as he quickly sat back up to avoid more pokes from his twin. Debitto followed the motion and nodded for him to talk. "Dero... Kinda... Kissed five-face yesterday... But..." Debitto stared with eyes wide enough to rival his brothers.

"Oh...My... Akuma..." Debitto muttered as if the world were coming to an end, making his twin squirm with worry. Then the ravan laughed and ruffled his twins hair earning a displeased grunt. "I kissed Kyuketsuki yesterday." Jasdero sighed, making Debitto feel he missed something important.

"But, you meant to kiss Kyuketsuki. I don't know why I kissed five-face." Jasdero pouted blinking his buggy eyes pathetically. Debitto thought for a moment staring off into an empty corner then looked back at his twin with a gin.

"Maybe," Debitto theorized, "It's because he has..." A pause for suspense, "a five on his face?"

Jasdero pouted and gave a look as if he'd tasted something sour. "I should just ask Mr. Pink."

"Mr... Pink?" Debitto asked, he figured Jasdero meant the guy in the kitchen, but this was the first he'd heard the nick-name. Jasdero grinned at his twin before leaping out of the bed to put on his day clothes. Debitto followed the motions until Jasdero was suddenly poking his nose. "This time no running away all day, you have to stay with Dero." The blond demanded.

Debitto chuckled, "You bet I will." With that he earned a bright smile.

* * *

"Just a minute!" Krory yelped at the door as he jumped to his feet and rushed to dress himself.

"Hey, Kro-chan, it's just me!" Lavi's voice called back through the door. "I was just checking to see if you were back yet, and if you wanted breakfast."

"S-sure! I'll be ready in a second." Krory answered as he tried to pull on his pants only to fall off balance and crash to the floor for the second time that morning. Lavi's laughter could be heard through the door and Krory pouted. How awful his friends were, yet how nice they could be.

After Krory managed to dress himself the duo went down to the kitchen. About half-way to the ordering counter Krory spotted the twins talking with Jerry. Krory stopped dead, he wasn't nearly ready to deal with Debitto yet. Lavi noticed this behavior and smirked while turning to face Krory.

"Tell ya something funny that happened yesterday. Lenalee told me last night." The red-head chuckled evilly. Krory knitted his eyebrows with worry and even twiddled his thumbs, then nodded while continuing the actions. Lavi nodded toward the twins. "Jasdero called Allen pretty."

"He what?" Krory stopped all motion as confusion set into his mind.

"Yeah, he called Allen pretty, then he kissed him. On the lips." Lavi chuckled. "Seems like Allen has all the Noah falling for him. Next thing ya know Lulu Bell's gonna march in here, turn into a cat and curl up on his lap."

As Lavi laughed at his own joke Krory gazed over at the twins who were still chit-chatting with the Chef as a line formed. Krory shook his head. Was it true? Lavi finally moved forward again to join the line, thus snapping Krory out of his shock.

"You probably don't believe me, do you?" Lavi asked the taller man as soon as he had caught up.

"It's a little hard to believe. I mean, what happened to guys kissing girls?" Krory's question sent Lavi into a fit of laughs.

"Don't worry, I won't stray from the path of the straight and narrow." Lavi managed to say through his laughter.

"I don't see how this is so funny." Krory tried not to pout, but there are only a certain amount of things you can help. Krory's expression made Lavi laugh even harder before he composed himself.

"Yeah, sorry Kro-chan. But, y'know, there's nothing wrong with it." Lavi said calmly, actually becoming quite serious now.

"Wrong with what?" Krory asked, oh how easily he was lost in conversations. Lavi shook his head before looking into the eyes of his friend.

"Nothing wrong with guys liking guys and girls liking girls. If you find someone you love, show it, even if they're the same gender. Life's too short to be so picky about things like that." Lavi explained, Krory was half expecting the red-head to burst out laughing and say he was joking, but he never did. Lavi was serious. Lavi, the one who firted with everything female and of appropriate age was saying that it was alright for guys to fall in love with each other.

"Do you mean to say that if there was a guy and you liked them you'd show them your feelings?" Krory asked. Lavi looked up with a smirk.

"I have." Lavi said with the same expression.

"What?" Krory drew out the word to twice it's normal verbal length, he wasn't sure if he'd heard what his friend had said correctly, after all hadn't he just made it clear he was only interested in girls? The red-head cleared his throat and shifted his gaze around before fixing it on his friend once more.

"I have confessed feelings of love for a guy before." Lavi repeated. "It turned out pretty good if you ask me. Most people don't take well to that sort of thing, but that guy just calmly told me he liked someone else. I still have contact with 'em and we're pretty good friends."

"Ah, that's good." Krory couldn't help but smile at his friend, you learned something new every day, and that was a lot to learn.

"It might sound a bit heartless to you," Lavi said getting Krory's attention back. "But, I think life's too short to dwell on something too long. You know, it's alright to think about it every now and then, but don't obsess over the things you lose. There's always something else waiting to fill the empty space that was left behind. Sure, I was heart-broken when the love of my life rejected me, but I didn't let it keep me down. Since then I've had a girlfriend, though we've already broken up obviously, and I've tried to show other people that I like them. I moved on, because I know that there's always something more just up ahead in the future."

Krory thought on Lavi's words for a moment before Lavi tugged at his sleeve.

"You go ahead and order first." Lavi said pointing at Jerry.

"Y-yeah," Krory smiled, there was a lot to think about. Why had Lavi decided to say these things today? Why did they all seem to strike a nerve and make sense? So many questions, but maybe there was enough time to think about them properly. After all, it did seem like Debitto would be here for a while.

* * *

"You'd better take your food and go eat it." Jerry advised the twins who had taken up a good fifteen minutes of his morning. Really did those kids only have him to ask for advice?

"Fine..." Debitto whined as he picked up his tray, his twin following his action. Debitto lead the way to an empty spot at a table and it wasn't long before they were eating their favorite meals.

Suddenly Jasdero ducked behind the table causing his brother a small panic. Jasdero pointed over the table at Allen and Lenalee walking into the room. The two were chatting animatedly about something, but Jasdero didn't want to take the chance of being seen and confronted. He was afraid of what Allen would do, afraid of the aftermath. Debitto ducked down beside his brother.

"Jeez, don't overreact. You don't see me freaking out even with Kyuketsuki sitting just three tables away." Debitto said. "In fact, I want to ask Kyuketsuki a few things. You should talk to five-face like Jerry said." The raven twin was trying "brotherly advice" for a change. Jasdero looked at his brother with wide eyes.

"What if he tries to kill me, hii?" Jasdero squeaked.

"He wont." Debitto deadpaned at his brothers question. After all this time here at the Order not a single person had come up to them and told them they shouldn't be here. Sure there had been a few glances and glares, but no one, especially not the Exorcists, have tried to kill them, which even he thought was a bit strange. Debitto shook his head before sitting back up. His eyes catching a glimpse of Krory looking over and hastilly looking away. Debitto looked down at his twin. "He probably doesn't even care anymore."

"Really?" Jasdero's voice was a mix of disappointment and glee.

"Aw geez." Debitto rolled his eyes before turning back to his food.

Jasdero peeked over the tabletop to see where Allen had gone only to find he wasn't within sight. Suddenly a hand fell lightly onto the blonds shoulder who jumped and spun to face the pale haired boy with curse mark in question. Somehow when Jasdero was hiding Allen had managed to sneak up on him. The blond looked side to side in a frantic motion, searching for answers that he couldn't find.

"Are you alright?" Allen chucked, slightly nervous at the blond twins reaction.

"Yeah." Jasdero replied stopping to look directly into his questioners eyes. Allen was tempted to take a step back but kept his place wondering if this kid had gotten into something in the labs.

"Come on Allen, let's find a seat." Lenalee smiled at the two. Allen glanced at the nearly empty table the twins sat at, wondering breifly if they would mind if he joined them, but quickly thought otherwise and turned to follow Lenalee to a seperate table.

"What's all that about?" Allen wondered aloud, glancing back at the twins after they'd gotten a few steps away. Jasdero had his head slumped on the table next to his food tray while Debitto patted his back.

"He's probably upset because of what happened yesterday." Lenalee informed. Really, was Allen seriously so clueless? She thought to herself.

"You're probably right." Allen nodded, seeming to brush off the subject and turn to his breakfast.

* * *

Later that day Krory sat in one of the dark secluded halways gazing into thin air. Really, what was the point to all of this confusion? Was there some super powerful entity that enjoyed throwing confusing situations at him? Though Lavi had given him plenty of things to think about. The red-head was really smart on a wide scale of things, but that just made Krory feel worse about himself. He'd hidden away in a castle all of his life with only his thoughts to comfort him until Eliade came into his life.

"Eliade..." Krory muttered hugging his knees clooser to his chest and lying his head on them.

After a few minutes of pondering over Eliade Krory felt a hand on his shoulder, a small, delicate hand.

"Eliade?" Krory asked as he looked up from his pouting, but instead of seeing the blonde woman of his dreams he saw the black haired Debitto crouching down beside him. How had he not noticed when this kid came up beside him?

"Mind if I sit awhile?" Debitto asked, Krory could tell by the tension on the raven twins face that he was trying with all his might to hold in his emotions and not let them show and betray whatever purpose he had by coming here. Krory nodded and tried giving the twin a warm smile.

"There's plenty of space for both of us." Krory said feeling his voice try to break. Debitto sat down as close to his companion as possible making Krory a bit nervous. They allowd the silence to drown them for a few moments lost in their thoughts and staring at the opposite wall they sat against. Debitto slowly turned his golden brown eyes to the kyuketsuki.

"Look... I had my reasons for doing what I did and they were stupid, alright?" The raven twin tried not to show his pout, but Krory could tell by the way his mouth frowned slightly more puckered than usual, not to mention the way his eyes narrowed and darkened.

"I-it's okay." Krory said in attempt to console the young twin. It wasn't really that awful everything that had happened, after all their time together was just a bunch of cuddeling the worst thing they had done was kiss. If they had done something more severe Krory was sure he wouldn't be able to live with himself, though thinking back to holding another person close to his body and being unashamed felt nice. The one and only person he had gotten that close and closer to was Eliade and despite it feeling nice to be with her she turned out to be an Akuma. Krory felt a pang of panic spear through his heart, with the recent events it would lead one to belive that only those who were supposed to be enemies found him even slightly attractive! First an Akuma and now someone of the Noah family! Oh twisted world, why do you torcher your children so?

Debitto cocked his head at the tense and dramatic expression freshly plastered on Krory's face. What was that guy thinking about?

"Ehhh? Kyu- I mean Krory?" Debitto poked the mans arm causing him to jump at least three feet away and now standing. "What the?"

"Eheheheh..." Krory laughed nervously. "S-sorry about that!" He more or less wailed rather than spoke.

"Um, I basically wanted to say that since you guys still see me and Jasdero as the enemy or some crap like that it would be stupid for me to keep bugging you... Unless you liked me to bother you or something." Debitto rambled and muttered the last bit in slight hopes that Krory would ignore it or just not hear it at all. Though Krory's hearing was exceptionally good if you would think back to their first fight with the twins, it was the kyuketsuki that had been the one to track them down durring their game of hide-and-seek.

"Do you think that I attract bad things?" Krory asked as innocently as a child. Debitto allowed himself to deadpan at the seemingly off topic question. Did this guy have any attention span? Well, under the effects of the love potion he had managed to spend the entire day focused purely on the raven haired twin, this thought caused a slight blush.

"Why would you ask something like that... To _me_ of all people?" Debitto said just to get away from his thoughts.

"Well, um, it's just that before I became an exorcist an Akuma was trying to be in love with me and now you a former Noah is confessing feelings of love, right?" Krory did his best to explain, but Debitto still had to think on this for a moment. The raven twin cocked his eyebrows off set as he looked back at the questioning man.

"So, you think that bad things are attracted to you because the only things to confess feelings of love are Akuma and Noah?" Krory nodded. "Then maybe your a magnet for bad things."

Krory's eyes widened, that wasn't what he was hoping to hear and now he felt awful.

"But just so you know, I don't consider myself a bad 'thing'." Debitto added crossing his arms irritatedly. "Anyway, what do you have to say about _me_?"

Krory's mind fished for what Debitto had meant by his question. What did he have to say about Debitto? Did he mean about yesterday? Was the raven twin still hoping for Krory to accept his feelings. Well he had gone pretty far to get Krory's attention and now he wanted to know what he thought. Krory grasped his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut, what _did_ he think about Debitto? There was no answer!

"I don't know!" Krory screached before turning and running away down the long dark hall.

Debitto stood there dumbstruck. Had he caused that?

"Uh, maybe I should just let him think it over." Debitto decided cautiously as he turned and walked back to the lighter hallways.

* * *

A/N: Maybe I should've called it "The Complicated Love Adventures of Jasdebi" it seems suiting right now. Sorry everyone this took so long, like I had mentioned before the other chapters I had already written weren't going where I wanted them to and I had to basically re-write this entire chapter from scratch! Chapter five is going to be coming up quicker than this one and hopefully I don't get stuck in the claws of writers block again! Anyway I hope you're enjoying the plot of this story! Questions, Comments, just wanna give feedback? I appreciate reviews and do my best to reply to them all! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed/faved/read/enjoyed this story so far! Until next time! =3 nya-kitty-love!


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Truths

The Adventures of Jasdebi

Ch5: Golden Truths

Jasdero fidgeted with the bottom edge of his vest as he walked down the dark corridors that made up the Black Order Headquarters, European branch. He had told Debitto to go find Kyuketsuki and talk to him partly because he wanted to formulate a plan to confront five-face on his own. It was unusual for the blond to be so independent and the thought of doing something of his own free will was a bit terrifying. Debitto had been surprised when Jasdero suggested all of this, but smiled like always and hugged him. "Do your best!" The raven twin had said before turning around and waving as he trotted down the hall to find the vampiric Exorcist. Now he wandered with no true aim as to where to go planning or otherwise. Mr. Pink had told him that Allen would probably think nothing of what he had done and if he truly wanted to gain his affection and attention bring the Brit something to eat. Jasdero wasn't sure if that advice had really helped at all. Thinking about it logically, if Dero couldn't approach five-face Dero couldn't give five-face food! And then there was maybe he didn't like five-face enough to approach him at all!

"There you are!" Jasdero could tell the unique voice of Lavi right away so he spun around to face the red-head who thought it appropriate to sneak up on him.

"No sneaking!" Jasdero said pointing an index finger straight at the rabbit's nose. Lavi's hands bolted up into the air in a shielding manner, his face twisting into that nervous play-smile.

"Sorry, didn't mean to. But ya know you aren't supposed to wander around alone? Where's your brother?" Lavi lazily attempted to verbally defend himself causing Jasdero to twist his eyebrows into something of an "S" shape.

"Debi's with Kyuketsuki." He answered the easiest of the questions. Lavi's face turned to confusion.

"Huh? Why didn't you go?" Lavi inquired letting the previous question drop, not that it had any real value anyway, it was just used to change the topic.

"I wanted to think alone." Jasdero replied, this more intelligent side of him made Lavi think there was more to the blond than just rag-doll features and frog eyes.

"What about?" The red-head continued, it wasn't as if he were allowed to leave this kid alone and if he was going to be stuck with him it might as well have some deeper meaning. Though he was already pretty sure the blond was thinking about Allen.

"Trying to figure something out." Jasdero's answer wasn't really that helpful, but Lavi figured it was just how the blond was, perhaps he didn't like talking much or had some kind of disorder that prevented him from forming long sentences... Wait, that made no since because he had seemed to talk just fine back on the arc complaining about the bills that Cross had left them. It was kinda funny how they thought they had to, after all they were Noah. These two must be the comic relief of the Noah clan, they both think so... Childishly. Lavi held a contemplating stature with his finger and thumb resting on either side of his chin, Jasdero still just watched, Lavi figured he was curious about many things as where his brother probably didn't care much.

"You're trying to sort out your feelings for Allen, and trying to figure out what to do about him, right?" Lavi asked letting his hand fall to his side. Jasdero nodded and dropped his face.

"I don't know if I like five-face enough to kiss him. But if I don't then why did I? And if I do then what am I supposed to do? Should I give him food like Mr. Pink said? Dero just don't know..." Jasdero said sweetly, in a voice that tugged at the heart-strings and made you want to cuddle him just so he wouldn't cry. Of course Lavi had more control of himself than that and settled for being helpful in a different way.

"Why don't we ask Toma to do a card reading for you." Lavi suggested.

"Toma? He does Tarot? Never heard of him." Jasdero said, his face and voice returning to normal.

"Yeah, something like that. Either way it always works" Lavi smiled at the smaller blond, motioning with his hand for him to follow.

Toma happily did a three card reading to give Jasdero encouragement, his reading said "Don't worry about thinking too much, try to be compulsive with your own creativity and you will succeed in your endeavors." Afterward Lavi and Jasdero thanked the Finder and went on their way.

"So, you understand what he meant right?" Lavi asked as they walked to the dining hall for lunch.

"Yeah, I think so. I need to talk to five-face." Jasdero said with determination making Lavi chuckle at how adorable he could be sometimes. He figured the blond to have emotions similar to a fish's memory, feel something for two seconds, that changes and you forget all about the previous one.

"Maybe he'll be at lunch?" Lavi suggested, trying to encourage the blonds enthusiasm as much as possible. He just felt like he needed to, since mentally this boy seemed like the younger brother needing someone to look up to, and that gave Lavi a feeling of purpose, as if he had the obligation to lead the blond to the best outcome possible.

* * *

Elsewhere, Debitto searched frantically for his missing lover, unaware of the vampiric creature watching him from the darkest shadows.

_"Maybe I should go to him..._" Krory thought as he skillfully balanced on a support beam. It didn't feel right to hide from the raven haired twin, but after everything he wasn't sure he could face him with composure. His small eyes watched the younger male run and stumble, falling to his knees out of breath.

"Where is he..." Debitto spoke lowly, looking around before sitting back onto his heels. A small tear threatened Krory's heart as he watched. It hadn't really occured to him until now, and now he couldn't help but wonder how Noah age? Or maybe Debitto had gone back to aging like a normal human? If so, he didn't look very old, was it alright to love him? His mind didn't want to be logical, he kept thinking how beautiful Debitto was with pale skin, wide brown eyes.

A loud exasperated sigh brought Krory's mind back to reality and he watched as Debitto slowly rose to his feet and began walking. Was he finished looking for him already? The Kyuketsuki felt he would explode if another emotion entered his heart. That's right, Krory realized, if he listened to his heart it yearned for the raven twin, it wanted to be close to him, to hold him and never let him go. If it weren't for his thoughts he would have already yelded to his heart and Debitto would never have to be sad again. If Debitto was no longer a Noah then it didn't matter! He could love him!

Suddenly Krory was standing in front of Debitto, startling the twin into taking a step backward. The Kyuketsuki's face suddenly flushed bright red.

"I... I love you Debitto!" He shouted with every last speck of courage in his body. Debitto stared at the larger man and blinked cluelessly for a second before realization sunk in and a victorious grin spread across his face. He took a step forward, leaving only a few inches between them, and curled his hands into balls at his sides..

"I love you Krory!" The raven shouted at the top of his lungs, then flung his arms around the target of his affection. A tight, warm embrace felt good after all of that searching. Still, something sat uneasily in the bottom of Debitto's heart. He felt the end of this game coming nearer with every minute... It was almost time to say goodbye.

* * *

Jasdero and Lavi walked into the cafeteria and from the doorway looked around to see if Allen had come to lunch yet. As expected, the white haired boy was never late for a meal and never early to leave. He sat next to Lenalee and the two chatted in good spirits as they ate. Jasdero shifted nervously on his feet.

"You want me to go with you?" Lavi offered but Jasdero didn't look at him.

"No... I need to do something first." Jasdero said, sounding more serious than Lavi had ever heard him before. "Go ahead and get you're food, I'll be right back." With that Jasdero rushed out of the cafeteria and out of Lavi's sight. The blond was much too serious to just give up right now, but what could he have run off to do? Lavi wondered as he made his way to Jerry's window. After getting his meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes he sat next to Lenalee, greeting them brightly.

"Hey, any luck finding those twins?" Allen inquired before Lavi could take his first bite of food.

"Debitto went to Krory, and Jasdero is close by." Lavi said ominously with a twinge of playfulness hidden behind a well placed smirk.

"Come on Lavi, this isn't something to joke about." Lenalee frowned. Lavi's humor was bright and welcomed most of the time by the green haired girl, but something felt out of place since the twins had come to HQ making her a bit on edge.

"Don't worry about it." Lavi insisted waving a hand as if to brush the stress away. "If you look for something bad, you'll find it. But if you look for something good, that's what you'll get." He gave a bright smile and turned to his plate to start eating.

Jasdero walked as gracefully as he could. He felt awkward, but in order to be with Allen he would make any sacrifice he needed to. He knew that Debitto would be surprised and probably make something more out of what he'd done... But the blond knew it was worth it. He straightened his back and clutched the tray in his hands, careful not to let his nerves shake the sticks of round treats onto the floor.

His footsteps stopped behind the target of his current emotions and he cleared his throat lightly.

"A-Allen..." Jasdero spoke just loud enough to get the white haired Exorcists attention. Allen slowly turned and looked at the blond, noticing the significant difference the lack of stitches over his mouth made, and gave a small smile and greeting. Jasdero held up the tray of Allen's favorite treat.

"Mitarashi dango? For me?" Jasdero nodded and took a deep breath. His features that seemed more delicate somehow shifted as he looked Allen in the eyes. "I've been weird since everything changed, but I think I've finally found out what I want. I... I like you a lot c-can we be together."

Allen blinked as he watched Jasdero's nerves threatening to overtake him. Allen smiled gently. "I'm sorry Jasdero, I can see how much you care about me, but I've made a promise with myself that I just can't break. I'm more than happy to be your friend, but until the Millennium Earl has been defeated I cannot allow myself to get side tracked. I'll think about what you said and after this war is over I'll give you my honest answer."

Jasdero stood still for a moment, clutching the tray as he went over Allen's words. He was being rejected, there was no other way to take it. Jasdero calmly set the tray of sweets on the table beside Allen, hiding his face with the locks of blond hair that fell perfectly into place.

"I understand..." Jasdero said, trying not to let his voice crack. He quickly turned creating a wave of blond and marched to the exit vanishing around the corner.

"Smooth move." Lavi commented as he watched the empty doorway.

Allen scratched his head and looked down guiltily. "Well, that could have gone much better..."

Lenalee gazed between the two men and sighed. Why did men have to be so dense? "Someone should probably go talk to him."

"He'll be alright." Lavi said with a smirk. "This sort of thing happens, he'll live and learn."

For a moment Lenalee was debating calling the red-head heartless, but decided against it... There was a small chance he knew what he was talking about... Or maybe the three of them just didn't know how to help him right at that moment. His brother should find him sometime soon and help him through it.

* * *

Tyki Mikk glanced around the empty room. Rhode had gone off to play with her dolls or something and the twins hadn't been seen since the Earl got upset at them and scolded them for not being careful and getting so badly hurt. The Innocence poisoning took it's toll on the Noah of Bonds but hadn't killed them, for that Tyki was thankful. Tyki's brows furrowed in thought, _"Where are they?"_

Tyki sat his book on the end table beside the plush armchair he'd been sitting in for over an hour and stood to stretch. "Might as well go find them before they get into any trouble." Gazing around the room one last time he noticed Lulubell curled up in her black cat form on the back of the armchair. "Want to go with me?"

She opened her eyes and stretched out a paw, thinking, before standing and hopping gracefully over to Tyki's shoulder in a silent yet effective way to say yes.

* * *

Debitto gave his Kyuketsuki one last lingering kiss before saying goodnight and returning to the guarded room he shared with his twin. His twin instinct made him certain the blond hadn't left the place since around lunchtime. He wondered what he was doing in there all day. When Debitto walked into the room he saw Jasdero lying on the bed seemingly asleep, but what alerted him was the fact that Jasdero's makeup was washed by tears and the multiple tissues scattered around. How hadn't he noticed what was going on? It hurt. Being with Kyuketsuki made him oblivious to his twin's pain...

Debitto crawled up next to Jasdero and wrapped his arms around his twin squeezing him tight. The blond stirred and turned to burry his face in his brother's chest.

"I'm sorry Jasdero. I wasn't here..." Debitto's eyes stung as his own tears filled his eyes that faintly started to glow a light golden hue. Jasdero clung to his twin, he didn't blame Debi or the Kyuketsuki. He was happy they had time together and enjoyed each other... Debi seemed so much happier and relaxed. Jasdero hiccuped as he brought his own gently glowing eyes to meet with a set that matched his perfectly.

"Why does Dero have to be sad..." The blond looked up to the ceiling and let fresh tears run down his face, dampening his hair. Debitto pressed his cheek to his twins and their tears mixed. Two tears become one, two cradles become one, two lives are one.

"You don't have to be sad Dero." Debitto delicately stroked Jasdero's hair as he thought what would be best for the two at this point. A place where they could both be happy. An existence that wasn't cursed... There was no place like that on Earth, no safe haven for the demon twins, for monsters of their kind. There was only one small, fragile hope. A light that could guide them to a place of comfort and love. The twins eyes met as they shared a single thought.

_"Let's go home."_

It was Bondomu's turn again to save them, to guide them away from here. They would take revenge for Jasdero's shed tears and broken heart. Bondomu would destroy every thought of pain and consume the lives of the wicked. Those who judged and hated.

_"Soon,"_ Bondomu whispered in the back of their mind, _"I will return very soon."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Komui was ,as usual, asleep under piles of papers at his desk when Reever barged in and pulled him up by the front of his shirt. Komui blinked a few times before straightening his glasses and smiling his coy moon shaped smile at the blond scientist.

"Something I can help you with?" Komui asked in his usual "nothings out of the ordinary" tone of voice. Reever sighs and let the Chief scientist drop back into his chair.

"Yes, over in Belgium there's a swarm of Akuma. The Finders won't be able to keep them under control much longer. You need to send some one out there!" Reever fumed and smacked a cream colored folder down on the desk in front of his superior.

"What a horrible way to wake up in the morning." Komui pouted and slinked back into his chair.

"It's not morning! It's already ten at night!" Reever shouted before pushing the folder closer to his boss. Finally Komui decided to be serious and skimmed through the contents, eyes narrowed at the tiny scrawling words. After he closed the folder he nodded with a grim expression.

"I'd hoped the illusion of peace would last a bit longer than this. But I suppose it can't be helped... Lenalee dear!" His face turned comical as his eyes shut and his mouth turned into that smile most would say resembled a bird's beak. As soon as the girl came in to answer his call he lept from his desk to hug her. "Could you get Krory and Allen please?"

Lenalee sighed and rolled her eyes, it was really hard to be annoyed at her brother sometimes, "Yes. Here's your coffee." She handed him a mug before leaving to fulfill her new task. In the silent time waiting for the two he'd chosen to summon for this event Komui made full sure that everything for their travel was in working order and well prepared.

With Lenalee on the mission it took barely any time at all before the three stood in front of Komui's desk receiving their orders and information, then the they were off to save Belgium.

A/N: Hey, been a while! I'd had a small portion of this chapter done for quite some time, but had lost inspiration for it and ended up almost forgetting it's existence! I'm so cruel to the poor twins, but I suppose they were cruel first (insert devilish smirk). Well, the story will probably only be another couple chapters long or however long it takes for me to finish it. Cheers for Tyki and Lulubell! I apologize if I've spelled Lulubell wrong, her name get's me every time I swear! Anyway, I hope all of you who still bother to read this are satisfied (somewhat) by the newest installment Ja na my readers, you still manage to push me forward. Leave a review if you like, Link made cookies and is willing to share.


End file.
